koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Linha do Tempo
right|250px Um diferencial da SNK é que a grande maioria de seus jogos costumam se passar em um único universo fictício, desde Samurai Shodown até Metal Slug. Diversas referencias sutis sobre outros jogos da empresa pode ser visto em jogos diferentes. Atualmente a empresa sustenta três diferentes Timelines: A linha original para seus primeiros jogos, uma criada para a adaptação da série The King of Fighters e uma terceira criada para NeoGeo Battle Coliseum. Timeline Original A grande maioria dos jogos da empresa se encontram aqui, encaixados na devida época em que sua história se passa. Basicamente só não se encaixa nessa Timeline jogos com temáticas evidentes de crossover. Athena Em alguma época antiga. * Athena Samurai Shodown * Samurai Shodown V/Samurai Shodown V Special (1786 - Janeiro final do verão) * Samurai Shodown (1788 - Início da primavera até o início do verão) * Samurai Shodown III: Blades of Blood (1788 - Verão ao inicio do outono) * Samurai Shodown IV: Amakusa's Revenge (1788 - Outono até o início do inverno) * Samurai Shodown II (1789 - Primavera com o verão) * Samurai Shodown 64 (1789 - Outono até 1790 - Verão) * Samurai Shodown 64: Warriors Rage (1790 - Final do outono até o inverno) * Samurai Shodown Sen (1791) * Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage (1811) The Last Blade * The Last Blade (1863) * The Last Blade 2 (1864) Art of Fighting Entre o fim da década de 1970 até o início de 1980. * Art of Fighting * Art of Fighting 2 * Art of Fighting 3: The Path of the Warrior Psycho Soldier Possivelmente em algum momento dos anos 80. * Psycho Soldier Ikari Warriors Possivelmente em algum momento dos anos 80. * Ikari Warriors Fatal Fury 10 anos após Art of Fighting. * Fatal Fury: King of Fighters * Fatal Fury 2 * Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory * Real Bout Fatal Fury * Garou: Mark of the Wolves * Garou: Mark of the Wolves 2 (Cancelado) Aggressors of Dark Kombat Algum momento dos anos 90. * Aggressors of Dark Kombat Buriki One * Buriki One (1999) Savage Reign Algum momento do século 21. * Savage Reign Metal Slug A série começa no ano de 2028. * Metal Slug * Metal Slug 2/Metal Slug X * Metal Slug 3 * Metal Slug 7/Metal Slug XX * Metal Slug 4 * Metal Slug 5 * Metal Slug 3D * Metal Slug 6 Timeline KOF Provavelmente a mais conhecida e investida Timeline da SNK. Os acontecimentos de Athena até The Last Blade permanecem os mesmos. Mas Psycho Soldier, Ikari Warriors, Art of Fighting e Fatal Fury se passam numa mesma época ao invés de possuírem anos de diferença entre um acontecimento e outro. Ryo Sakazaki não é muito mais velho que Terry Bogard nessa Timeline. É possível também que Metal Slug se passe nesse período. A grande maioria dos jogos se passam provavelmente pouco tempo antes de The King of Fighters '94, apesar das histórias em si praticamente permanecerem intactas, algumas diferenças ainda existem onde Geese Howard permanece vivo mesmo após o eventos de Real Bout: Fatal Fury. Garou Mark of the Wolves provavelmente se passa em algum momento depois da Saga NESTS devido ao design dos personagens de Fatal Fury serem os mesmos de GMOTW na Saga Ash. A passagem de tempo nessa timeline pode ser confusa, visto que há apenas a passagem de um ano entre KOF '94 e '95 e após isso todos os personagens permanecem com a mesma idade independente de quantos jogos sejam lançados e isso causa alguns conflitos como Rock Howard ainda como uma criança na saga NESTS mas já possuindo 17 anos nos jogos da série Maximum Impact (Que apesar de se passar fora do canon principal de KOF, se passa teoricamente no meio da saga Ash, exatamente a saga onde personagens de GMOTW começam a aparecer na franquia). Jogos recentes de Metal Slug tem a participação de Leona Heidern o que implica que alguns jogos de Metal Slug se passam no mínimo após The King of Fighters '96. Saga Orochi * The King of Fighters '94 * The King of Fighters '95 * The King of Fighters '96 * The King of Fighters '97 Saga NESTS * The King of Fighters '99 * The King of Fighters 2000 * The King of Fighters 2001 Saga Ash * The King of Fighters 2003 * The King of Fighters XI * The King of Fighters XIII Jogos como The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters 2002, The King of Fighters NeoWave e The King of Fighters XII não possuem história e portanto não tem qualquer papel dentro da cronologia. A Saga EX não é considerada canon, mas tecnicamente seus dois jogos se passam entre '97 e '99. A Saga Maximum Impact não é considerada canon, mas tecnicamente seus dois jogos se passam entre XI e XIII. Seu terceiro jogo exerce a função de Dream Match como '98 e 2002 e portanto não possui uma história. Timeline NeoGeo Battle Coliseum É a timeline pouco usada da SNK e provavelmente a menos conhecida. Ela foi usada em apenas um único jogo: Neo Geo Battle Coliseum. Nesta timeline todos os jogos da empresa coexistem no mesmo período (2017) em um mundo chamado NEOGEO World. Trívias * World Heroes também se encaixa nessas timelines, mas é difícil definir o momento de seus acontecimentos devido ao fato de que as lutas acontecem entre vários lutadores de épocas diferentes e em locais diferentes do tempo. Categoria:Elementos do Enredo